


Senses (Poor  SadHarold)

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [18]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Covid symptom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Harold is recovering from Covid.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Senses (Poor  SadHarold)

Finch returns to their safehouse nest, their tiny bubble of four (five, if you count Bear), pale, fretful and needy. "Mr. Reese, my legs are so tired. Could you please help me to my bedroom?" he asks, holding out his hands like a child. 

Fusco elbows Shaw in the gut, preventing her from lines such as "You should try it without help so your legs get some exercise" or worse, "Why not let Fusco do it?" As the pair disappears down the hall, they roll their eyes. "Who do they think they're fooling?" 

A blow by blow rehash of Finch and Reese's dirty little secrets is put on hold when sobs emerge from the bedroom.

Reese is still wearing sweatpants, only they're on backwards now, stroking Finch's back as he moans, "I can't smell you, John. I can't even taste you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who has ever wanted to smell or taste John Reese but couldn't.


End file.
